Fullmetal Musician
by SevenOverThree
Summary: Al is worryed about where it is his brother is going off to every few weeks, so he decides to follow him. What he discovers is nothing like what he expected...


**Disclaimer:** FMA does not belong to me. Neither does the song 'Nothing I Won't Give' or 'True Light'

**Author's Notes:** Just a random fic I wrote after discovering that Vic Mignogna, the voice actor of Edward Elric, sings.

In this fic, Alphonse has his human body, like in COS.

* * *

Alphonse had known that his brother had been going off to do something every few weeks. He knew that it involved changing the way he looked; dying his hair and wearing clothes that the famous 'Fullmetal Alchemist' would never wear in his life. He didn't worry about it at first, only guessed that his brother was off doing something personal again. Maybe visiting their mothers grave. Maybe Nina's. Maybe helping people who held a dislike for the Military who desperately needed a hand. So worry he did not, only waited patiently for his brother to return to his normal attitude, so they could continue on their search for the philosophers stone.

But Edward did not stop. In fact, the absences only grew more frequent, until Alphonse decided to folow his brother to wherever it was he went every few weeks.

--

It was sometime in the mid-afternoon when Edward told his brother he was going out again. Alphonse looked at his older brother before speaking a question.

"Where are you going to be?" His brother looked at him, only one eye open. He looked slightly annoyed, but slightly sad, as well. Was he doing something he shouldn't be?

"Just out." His voice held a bit of a snap, but not so much that it would offend the younger Elric. Alphonse turned back to the Alchemy book he held in his hands. He would let Ed think he wasn't going to get followed, then head out to follow him. He might lose him. He might get discovered. But Alphonse didn't care much about those consequences. He wanted to know what his brother was doing so often.

The door closed, and Alphonse stood up, opening the door a crack. Ed headed into an unused room, closing that door fully behind him. Alphonse saw the tell-tale flash of alchemy from underneath the door before his brother walked out.

If Alphonse hadn't already known it was his brother standing in the hallway, he wouldn't have believed it was him. Long, brown, hair that fell loosly around his shoulders, and a suit that looked vaguely like a cross between something Ishbalan and Colonel Mustangs everyday clothes. His Automail arm was absent, which fully surprised Alphonse. He did not know Edward to go somewhere without his Automail.  
Edward looked around, Alphonse pulling the door closer shut, waiting a bit before going out and following his almost unrecognisable brother.

--

It was harder to keep track of his brother than Alphonse had first expected. He had to keep out of his brothers sight, while still being close enough to keep tabs on the brother that looked nothing like Edward. Al half-expected Edward to turn and yell at the younger Elric to 'go home and quit following him', but Edward seemed completely in the dark about his brotherly stalker.

Suddenly, Edward stopped in front of a peculiar-looking building. Alphonse looked at it. It wasn't out of the ordinary, and didn't look to be anything related to illegal activities. Alphonse relaxed a bit when he saw the sign. It was a small, concert-hall like place. Sort of like a bar, except with out the excessive alcohol. His brother went inside. Alphonse followed without a beat.

Again, it took longer than expected. Apparantly, it was indeed a bar, and Alphonse looked -and probably was- underage. It took him longer than he would've liked to get inside, but eventually he did, and what greeted his eyes -and ears- shocked and surprised him. There, on the stage at the back of the room, was his disguised brother.

He was singing.

"_I promise you, there is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see  
See your smiling face again_"

It appeared as though he was midway through the song, in a chorus. Quickly, Alphonse covered his face, making his way to a part of the room where his brother would not be able to see him. Alphonse stood still, listening avidly to the words his brother sang. His brother never seemed the sort to sing, which would explain the disguise.

"_When we've paid the price at last  
And we are whole once more  
Life will be the way it was  
The way it was before the day  
She slipped away  
Together we'll redeem that day_"

"_And I promise you, there is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see  
See your smiling face_"

Alphonse stared. His brother was singing, yes, and doing it rather well, but that wasn't what surprised him. What surprised him was _what it was_ he sang. It seemed to be about Edward telling his brother he would never stop until he got his younger brothers body back. It was rather touching. This must've been how Edward got things off his chest for the past few weeks. Alphonse thought for a moment. He already had his human body back. Which would mean Ed had had this song made for a while now.

Just how long had Ed been doing this?

"_I promise you, there is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see  
See your smiling face again_"

Al listened as Ed finished the song with a high-ish note, the music playing for a few seconds longer before stopping and falling silent. The elder Elric walked forward, an amused smile on his face. The crowd was yelling something that Al couldn't discern. Apparantly, though, Edward was able to, because he responded to the mass of people rather easily.

"I know, I know. You guys wanna hear that new one I've been promising you. I know I told you you'd be getting it alot earlier than this, but... Let's just say I have a pretty busy life. Anyway, it's finished now, so here it is guys! True light!" Al was shocked that Ed would sing so easily in front of this may people. He knew his brother, Ed didn't really like people. At least, he didn't react to them very well. Especially if they made a comment on his height before they had a chance to properly introduce each other. The lights dimmed a bit, and the room fell silent. Al did the same, waiting eagerly for his brothers next song.

"_Darkness of White you can  
Through the sadness take your flight  
and become the wings that pierce the veil  
spreading strong and true tonight_"

It started softly, but after the word 'tonight', gained speed and tempo, becoming rather upbeat. Al was amazed that it was his brother that came up with it all.

"_Brought into the light at last  
by the cold exposing sun  
I was granted freedom tamed  
to become the chosen one  
through the mirror, night reflected  
miraculous to see  
my soul threw away the mask  
that hides the deeper me_"

"_Breaking the dark of night  
peircing through the painted white  
cut it all away from yesterday  
til a new eras in sight  
unlock the heart within  
let it spread its wings and soar  
rising up in flight  
through the night of white  
and fly on forever more_"

Al knew right away that it was a rather short song, because his brother had taken a position onstage that suggested the music would not go on for much longer. Evidently, Al had been right, because the music soon ended, and the crowd burst into cheers. Al found himself joining them. Until, however, the elder Elric onstage spoke once more.

"Thanks, thank you. I'd play some more, but I have to... Go somewhere. I'm traveling around. I'll see you all in a couple of weeks, maybe." Al froze. Ed was heading home. What would happen if he arrived only to see his younger brother was not there?

Al covered his face for a moment, bolting out the door while his brother was busy onstage. Instantly, Al was glad he had good stamina. He wouldn't be panting much once he arrived home. He wouldn't arouse his brothers suspicions.

Much.

--

It didn't take Al long to get home and back to the Alchemy book he had been reading. But once he had sat down, almost immediatly, his brother -who had regained his regular style, and not the one-armed concert-hall apparral he had donned whilst out- walked through the door. Still panting silently from his run home from the concert hall-bar, Al looked up.

"Did you have fun?" Al could've slapped himself for how obvious he was being. Ed, however, did not seem to suspect much, only donning a slightly bemused look that quickly faded to a warm smile.

"Yeah... Yeah, I did Al." Al looked from his brother to the scenery outside of their window.

"We're going to Resembool next, right? To check up on your Automail, and visit Winry and Granny Pinako?" Ed, whom had walked up beside the younger Elric, nodded.

"Yup." Al snuck a glance at his brother. He appeared a little shaky, but calm nonetheless. Al chuckled quietly to himself.

'_Don't worry brother._' Al thought, smiling softly as he turned to look out the window again. '_Your secret's safe with me._'


End file.
